Darth Genious: Orders 1-65
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The Brain had many plans in his time. Let us count them all. Brain/Nolan humor one-shot.


**Lol. I had this idea for a while.**

* * *

"Excellent." The evil Sith Lord, Brain spoke as he sat with Nolan in his control room. "With the Dimension Traveler enabled, and my villains ready… it is time to execute Order 66."

"Um, Brain, if you don't mind my asking… what were the _other_ 65 orders?" Nolan asked.

"Ahh. A very good question, Nolan. Allow me to explain. Monsieur Mallah, if you please?"

The Brain's loyal gorilla assistant grabbed a violin and its stick, placing both in Brain's mechanical tentacles. The ape then pulled out a harmonica and blew a short note. He then grabbed a horn and blew into it.

"OHHHH…" The Brain began playing his violin and started to sing and dance.

_Get my villains up top notch_

_Punch a cripple in the crotch_

_Pledge false loyalty to a Dark Master!_

_I sense Nolan in The Force_

_Kill his father, of course_

_Help a boy in the operatives a little faster!_

Mallah blew in his horn again, and Brain continued.

_Start spyin' on Nolan_

_To get his quest rollin'_

_Send Teen Tornado to hit Sector Q!_

_Have some help from Prom Queen_

_Let Nolan show him that he's mean_

_And now that sector has accepted you!_

Spotlights shown on Nolan just then, the boy giving a confused look as applause sounded.

_Someone wants to be a 'prentice_

_Make him like a praying mantis_

_As he hunts and kills poor ol' Corey Sanderson!_

_Now it's time to hunt Figure_

'_fore he pulls another trigger_

_But sadly, Nolan fails as he gets a-way!_

_Bring him back to base_

_Tear him up, feet to face_

_And send Madame Rouge to kill a friend!_

_Noley HATES decommissioning_

_Get him ready for commissioning_

_And let the loyal ops go on and change his end!_

Mallah's horn was blown once again as Brain wrapped a tentacle around Nolan, continuing to strum his violin.

_Turn the loyal operative to the Dark Side._

_Pair him with a goth chick_

_And burn a raccoon's hide._

_Aliens are a cad_

_Hey, Dani, meet Chad_

_Follow Emmy Matthews and ensure her death!_

The trumpet was blown again. Before Nolan's eyes, an entire stage opened up as various Stormtroopers danced around the area and played instruments to Brain's song. The Brain also grabbed Nolan and began dancing with him as he and all the Stormtroopers continued the song.

_Time to go hunt Kami_

_Maybe make a little Jami_

_Ask the help of Cad Bane and Aurra Sing!_

_Hunt revenge in the city_

_Kweeby needs a little pity_

_Now let us battle in the base before blowing it up!_

A simulation was seen of a Stormtrooper pressing a pump, causing the previous Brotherhood Base to erupt in an explosion.

_In Number 34, we finally hunt the Firstborn_

_Too bad all those Planks just had you torn!_

_Trapped on Planet Vaporia_

_Not a pleasant euphoria_

_Until you fall asleep, then you fight Darth Maul!_

_Now the quest is ending_

_End of heroes is impending_

_As you reenter KND and learn of good, young me!_

_Now let's frame you for betrayal_

_Now kick all the heroes' tail_

_And then revert back to my young self with old Jirachi!_

A simulation was shown of Brain reverting back to Revan Bane Sidious.

Nolan studied and counted his fingers before speaking, "That's only 42."

"Yes. We decided to add some for the other universe." Brain said.

_Make a whole new series_

_That has not a happy ending_

_And start a Civil War between Pat & Fanny!_

_Set you up with a new date_

_This psycho isn't your mate_

_All these judges are unfair as they're filled with hate!_

_No one likes the freaks_

_Legion's nightmare toxin leaks_

_Now your childhood is ending for a brand new life!_

The trumpet sounded once again.

_Wesley Dodds is gone_

_Now it's time to move on_

_As the new superhero out fighting crime!_

_Former archenemies_

'_Course, some of them were friends_

_But when it comes to dating, you just haven't the time!_

_But right behind your back, Kayla plans an attack_

_And then we befriend a witch-wannabe girl!_

_Bob Johnson is a killer_

_All want Sandman in a driller_

_Benedict Uno becomes pres-i-dent!_

_Now it's time to kill Bob_

_Matt is right there on the job_

_And then The Society kicks him out!_

_Let Dillon live longer_

_Let us name him Monger_

_We'll let Sandman blow the crazy right out of his head!_

_Ben has one last final plan_

'_fore the part that is grand_

_Time to make Kayla Valera kill Sandman dead!_

The final note strummed loudly as the scene played of Nolan/Sandman falling to his death after being shot.

"Ummm…" Nolan could only stare confusedly.

The Brain sighed. "I will send you a PM once this is finished."

"If… it's too much trouble… don't worry about it." With that, the two rolled into the audience chamber.

* * *

**Lol. This took me a while to think up. So yeah, basically it's a parody of Robot Chicken Star Wars, when Palpatine sang this same song to Anakin. It basically sums up nearly all the events relating to Nolan or Brain. Try and figure out what each Order references. :P Later. **


End file.
